At present, Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs), safes and the like in the banking industry are generally used to keep valuable items. To ensure the safety of valuable items, unlocking a lockset simply through a password and a key cannot meet safety requirements of the lockset, and functions further required include remotely monitoring of an unlocking log of the lockset and real-time status of the lockset. To implement the above functions, the lockset is required to be provided with a battery device for providing power supply, and with a communication device for communicating with a background server in long or short range through wireless or wired communication. If all the functions are configured in a lockset, the lockset will have a large volume; in addition, if a problem arises in the lockset, it will be difficult to repair it, thus a low factor of safety is resulted.